


Walmart Antics with the Boys

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Chase loves his boys, Fluffy poly boys, M/M, Walmart shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: A lot of things confused Chase. He lived in a basement for most of his life, so a lot of very simple human things confused him, smartest man alive or not. For example, he was confused on why he, Kaz, and Oliver had to go to WalMart in the first place to get things for Bree’s twentieth birthday party.Yeah, there was a lot of things that confused Chase Davenport. Love, however, was not. Not when he had the two most perfect boyfriends in the world.





	Walmart Antics with the Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannabeknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/gifts).



A lot of things confused Chase. He lived in a basement for most of his life, so a lot of very simple human things confused him, smartest man alive or not.

For example, he was confused on why he, Kaz, and Oliver had to go to Wal-Mart in the first place to get things for Bree’s twentieth birthday party. He’d only been to about one birthday party and it had gone terribly considering they forgot to invite the birthday boy, so he never quite understood them. (And Adam, Bree, and Leo threw a birthday party for him and purposely didn’t invite him, so there’s that.) They were just regular days to him and his sister.

He was also confused on why Kaz had grabbed his hand as they walked through the aisles, Oliver happily pushing the cart behind them.

“What are you doing?” He asked the shorter boy, confused.

“I can’t hold my boyfriend’s hand?” Kaz countered, squeezing Chase’s hand. Chase smiled, about to speak when Kaz suddenly tugged him forward. “Hey Oliver! I’ll race you to the cookie aisle!”

“Kaz!” Oliver screamed behind them. “I have the cart, asshole!”

“No! Kazimieras Queen! We have to eat healthy!” Chase argued.

“Overruled!” Kaz screamed, pausing only to sweep Chase off his feet and carry him bridal-style, running as fast as he could and laughing. “We have to beat Ollie-pop!”

Chase groaned, his arms wrapped around Kaz’s neck as the pyro ran forward. “He has the cart, so it’s already a huge disadvantage.”

“Chase Davenport!” Kaz gasped, already out of breath. “You are so not taking our boyfriend’s side!”

Chase couldn’t help but smile at the words. “I’m not taking his side! I’m just-“

“You traitor!” Kaz laughed, arriving in the cookie aisle and gently putting Chase’s feet back on the ground. “We’re breaking up.”

“Oh we are?” Chase hummed, tilting his head. His arms were still wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. “Because we still look like we’re together, if you ask me.”

He was suddenly snatched away from Kaz’s grip and he yelped, froze in fear, watching as Kaz’s eyes lit up in a flame and he got into a protective position, only to sigh in relief, then cross his arms.

“Oliver Danvers! You asshole!” Kaz groaned. “I thought you were here to kill Chase!”

Chase craned his neck to look behind him and saw Oliver’s smiling face. As usual, Oliver had perfected the hug from behind to scare his boys. “Iceboy, Jesus Christ!”

“Just wanted to say I won, and so I wanted to celebrate with our smart cookie,” Oliver teased.

“You didn’t win!” Kaz scoffed. “Chase and I were here first, babe!”

“We made a race to be inside the cookie aisle,” Oliver pointed out.

Chase looked down. Technically, Kaz was outside the aisle. “And we lost by a technicality.” He used his bionic eye. “Oh, Fireboy, looks like we lost by exactly 1.8 centimeters.”

“I call bull!” Kaz yelped, stepping into the aisle. “Complete bull!”

Chase laughed, pushing himself out of Oliver’s arms as he watched his two boyfriends bicker. He grabbed some chocolate chip Chips Ahoy cookies and threw them in the cart, lovingly watching his Fire and Ice boys tease each other as he grabbed their hands and used his molecular kinesis to move the cart in front of them as he moved them to the healthier aisles, ignoring their bickering.

Yeah, there was a lot of things that confused Chase Davenport. Using full names in Walmart to yell at your partners were one of those things.

Love, however, was not. Not when he had the two most perfect boyfriends in the world.


End file.
